


Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?

by Neda5555



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Useless Lesbians, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neda5555/pseuds/Neda5555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt from tumblr, short lil thing! Enjoy:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?

 

You are absolutely over your feelings for Camila Cabello. Yup, one hundred percent over it. Like, for real. It’s been already over ten years since you met her, about six years after you understood (and accepted) that you had feelings for her, and well over two years since you have come to terms with the fact that she is straight, and you would do well to get over whatever infatuation you have going on with that girl.

Yup totally over it.

Or not.

“I need to tell you something, and I’ll need your help and patience, like, if you have time of course!” And oh boy, she is nervous, and that makes you also nervous, but you smile at her and ask her to tell you what’s going on.

“I’m in love.”

And yeah, you totally aren’t over her because what she is telling you right now, smack dead in the middle of the living room of your shared condo in Venice Beach, the one you moved into together when you were twenty two years old, and are still sharing today at the age of twenty six, shouldn’t be affecting you the way it is. Yet here you are, heart beat ringing in your ears, eyes blinking rapidly, and chest heavy with a dull pain you thought you would never feel because of her again.

You haven’t said anything yet, but she is rambling on like she does best and you try to focus on the words, on what she is actually telling you right now.

“So, you know, this person is really awesome, really! Like, outstandingly awesome, and their personality is to die for!” Her eyes are flitting across your face and she is gesturing wildly with her hands and you just nod dumbly and let her continue.

“And obviously this person is stupidly gorgeous, but the thing that gets me the most is their personality, very strong minded, and kind, and people think they are all bad ass and everything, but deep down they are this cinnamon roll of a person and I just … I need your advice.”

Her eyes are all doe like and your heart hurts because you haven’t heard her talk about someone like this ever. In ten years you never heard her talk about anyone like this.

“How… how can I help you, Camz?” You choke out around the lump in your throat as you sit down on the couch and pat the seat next to you.

She sits down further from you than you two would consider normal, but you let it slide.

“I think I’m out of my depth here, and I don’t know if I even have a shot with this person.”

You narrow your eyes at her and let out a puff of air through your pursed lips, because really, who is this dude and how much of an idiot is he if he can’t tell Camila is the best sort of person in the world?

“Camz, you can get any guy out there, and if he doesn’t want you he can go fuck himself, honestly, he has to be a grade A dumbass if he can’t see what a catch you are.”

Her eyes light up immediately and she smiles shyly at you, and god, this isn’t fair at all.

“You really think so? Because this amazing person-”

You cut her off before she can continue because you are just now gathering that she has been saying ‘person’ and ‘they’ and she is being really vague with her descriptions and this doesn’t sit well with you.

“Wait, wait. Does this amazing person of yours have a name?”

She shakes her head a bit, looks around the room and takes a deep breathe before answering, “You know them, and I need a minute to get there…”

And you straighten your back at that because you know this asshole!! You know the douchebag that your bandmate, room mate and love interest is in love with. But, what is even up with her pronouns right now? They, this person… and honestly, you both don’t know a person that is non binary so why would she…

“Oh my fucking god!! It’s a girl?! You are in love with a girl?!” You jump off the sofa, accusing finger pointed straight at the girl you were oh-so-sure you had no chance in hell with, that is now telling you she is in love with a girl!

She jumps to her feet too, hands out and face pleading, “Lolo, calm down, I know this is a lot to take in, what with all we’ve been through but you really need to hear me out on this…” But you aren’t having any of it.

“No, no, no … NO! I… how could you… I thought we were best friends… You are telling me this now?! Really?”

You turn your back on her, running your hands through your hair and trying to calm down.

“You know how I felt about you, we talked about this, and you told me…” and to your utter, utter, chagrin your voice cracks around the words as you whirl around to face her again.

“You told me you were fucking straight!”

You are angry and you are hurt, because, who is this girl, that you both know, that get’s to win the heart of the girl you have loved for years?

She takes a step back and bows her head down, face veiled by brown locks of hair.

“Can you please clam down and listen? You might be happy with this, I thought you would be happy for me? For finally figuring this out?”

And you shake your head and start walking out of the room, not yet ready to face the music, but your plans are hindered when she grabs your arm, and with honestly surprising force pulls you back to face her.

Actually, not only face her, but come nose to nose with her.

And now she is kissing you, her lips are gentle and soft and everything you hoped for, but you are absolutely too fucking livid to kiss her back.

You push her back incredulously (yet gently, because no matter how much this hurts, you never want to conflict pain upon her), the heat on your cheeks is spreading down to your neck and you know this isn’t only anger and hurt giving you colour, but also slight arousal and you know this is so wrong, because what even is her angle?

“Is this your fucking way to make sure you are actually gay!? Kissing poor ol’ Lauren that has been pining for you for freaking years now!? That’s fucking low Camila.”

And oh boy, she looks hurt now, but that barely registers in your clouded mind because you legitimately have to get out of that apartment. You can’t deal with all this right now. You can’t deal with her eyes shining with unshed tears. So you don’t wait for an answer and once again you storm out.

She is calling after you, telling you you got it all wrong and she is sorry, but you are already out of the apartment and in your car without even glancing back.

You are driving around in your car, music blasting on full volume as you try to relax and think everything over.

Camila was in love with a girl. A girl that wasn’t you.

And man, it hurts, it hurts like a bitch, because how could you have not been her first choice? You could live with her dating guys, because yeah it sorta sucked, but like you couldn’t be mad at her for not being attracted to you. Right? She was born that way, attracted to simple minded beings with way to much hair and not enough brain cells, but what can you do, right?

But now, now it’s a totally different case. There is a girl, that she is not only attracted to, but is full on in love with!! How could you have missed that? How did you not notice her looking at any girl differently? Was it some one from the group? You really hope not, because you don’t know if your heart could take that. Not really. You see them all as sisters, well apart from Camila, but you were vehemently denying that to yourself over the last two years or so.

When you told her how you felt about her, it was a couple of years after you guys moved in together, and you just couldn’t bottle it up inside anymore. You confessed your love to her with tears in your eyes, and you also came out of the closet to her at the same time, and she hugged you tightly and told you that it doesn’t change a single thing about you, and you will always be her Lolo but she just doesn’t feel the same.

You accepted it, and did your best to push all feelings aside.

You dated a handful of girls, the sex was amazing, they were all intelligent and pretty girls, but it would never last. You would always come home to Camila at the end of the day, and find a twisted sort of contentment with her.

You can say this now in hindsight, judging by the way you reacted to Camila’s news, that you really, really, weren’t over her for the last couple of years.

You stop your pondering and realise you are parked outside of your condo, and it freaks you out a bit that you don’t remember driving back there, or really you don’t remember much of your drive, but it has been an hour and half already, and you should really go back there and apologise to her.

Yes, she shouldn’t have kissed you, but you want to be there for her. Like she was there for you when you came out, and all in all, the truth is, you really want her to be happy. If it isn’t with you, then, so be it. One day you will get over her, but you would never, ever risk losing her.

You met this girl, now more of a woman really, when she was fifteen, and now she is twenty five, and you two are adults, and you guys have been through a lot together since x-factor, and come hell or high water, you will get past this too.

You march into your condo, ready to give her your undying support, thinking about gay bars to take her to, thinking about how to tell the rest of the girls that your group is 2\5 Gay Harmony, because really, who even are you to judge her about who she loves and when, not your business, not your call, and as you finish that thought you realise the apartment is deadly quiet.

Your iPhone is on the kitchen counter, fourteen missed calls and twenty texts from Camila and Dinah, and your heart clenches at the thought that maybe Dinah is “the girl”, you really hope she isn’t because that would be a shit storm on another level.

You walk around the condo calling out her name but there is no reply. Her room is empty but her car was still outside, and her phone was right next to yours so she is probably here somewhere, honestly it’s not that big of a condo.

You walk into your room and switch on the lights and freeze.

Buck naked like the day she was born, Camila Cabello, in all her naked glory, is sprawled on your bed, scarcely covered by your bed sheets.

Your iPhone slips to the hardwood floor with a dull thud but you don’t really care.

Maybe your heart stops beating, you might even be a bit brain dead, and wait, is that drool dripping down the side of your mouth?

You force yourself to blink. and blink again. And maybe you should try breathing.

And then you try talking.

You gurgle out some sort of noise, not yet using proper words.

You try again.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Nailed it.

She sits up, the bed sheets slipping off her chest and leaving her bare chested for your eyes, and your eyes only. You try your best to stay focused on her face.

“I thought this would be the best way to get your attention, seeing that kissing you wasn’t making my point clear enough for you.”

She is a mix between nervous and upset and it takes you a second to let the words sink in.

“Kissing me… wait, what?”

She huffs impatiently, and throws the sheets off her body completely.

“Lauren, focus.”

Your eyes flit across her entire body and this time you don’t meet her eyes at all, not even her neck, not even her chest as you answer her.

“If you want me to focus, maybe putting on clothes would be the right way to do that.”

She chuckles lightly and that gets your attention to her face again, her eyes are rimmed with a reddish colour and you know she has been crying, but she wraps your bed sheets around her body and steps close to you.

She grabs your hand and gently places it on her upper chest, were her heart is beating strongly under her skin.

Your gaze flits between her eyes, her slightly open mouth and the palm of your hand on her tender skin, when you finally take in a deep breathe and lock eyes with her.

“You are the stupidly gorgeous person, Lauren.”

All the air leaves your chest in a nanosecond. Tears spring to your eyes instantly and you just need a second to process this information. This is what sixteen year old you wished for, eighteen year old you ran from, and twenty two year old you came to terms you’ll never get.

You take your free hand and gently stroke her warm cheek, and you take her in, the way she has truly grew and matured since you two first met, how she has tiny crow feet at the sides of her eyes, how she has faint laugh lines on the sides of her lips, how the puffy cheeked girl that couldn’t walk on heels you once met, is long, long gone.

This is the girl you fell in love with years ago, and now, she is a woman, a lady even, and you are not going to fuck this up. Nope. No chance in hell.

You lean down to her and are met with sweet, much more hesitant lips, and you savour this moment. The moment you feel the two of you are finally on the same page of the same book.

Camila tries to move your hand to her chest but you stop her and pull back from your shared kiss. She looks a bit unsure, and you smile at her, then you lightly kiss her nose and shake your head.

“I’ve waited years for this, and I’m not doing it any more ass backwards then we already managed to do this entire shebang, get dressed, I’m taking you on a date.”

She squeals and claps her hands excitedly, in the process obviously losing the sheet that was wrapped around her body. Obviously. You both fumble to get her to look decent again, all the while laughing and blushing and being blubbering idiots, but you couldn’t be happier, really.

You step aside to let her out of the room, but not without a few parting words.

“Hey Camz?”

She turns around, smiling, blushing, mature and lovely, all shiny eyes and new beginnings.

“I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to get some feedback from you guys, I feel like this was a bit sloppy, and rushed, if I took the time this story line could have gone on for like three chapters! So, let me know:) And as always, come visit my big gay tumblr - neda-5555.tumblr.com


End file.
